A Fairy Tail ball
by stormdragon16
Summary: Theres a masquerade ball happening at fairy tail, but will Laxus be able to find the girl he's been thinking of?
1. laxus?

This is my first story, so please give me some feed back if you could, I Would really appreciate it!

LaxusXlucy is my favorite crack pairing, so I thought I'd give it a try. Enjoy!

On a sunny morning, a young teen woke up with a smile on her face. Lucy heartfilia had an exciting day ahead of her, and she planned to get an early jump on it. Fairy Tail was having a masquerade ball that night, and she was supposed to go dress shopping with Erza and Levy at 10:00. She glanced at the clock on her wall and screamed. It was 9:30!

She jumped out of bed, and grabbing a towel and some clothing, rushed into the bathroom for a quick shower. When she emerged, she dressed in a white, knee long summer dress and sandals. She ran out the door, locking it and securing her keys on her belt.

She hopped onto the ledge of the canal, like always. The men in the boats yelled their warnings and waved at them. She was walking at an increased pace, and her mind started to wander, so of course she didn't notice the cat laying in her path till the last second. She jumped over the pesky animal, but unfortunately her landing wasn't very solid. She stumbled and fell towards the water.

While falling( in slow-mo, or so it seemed to Lucy), an arm snaked around her waist and a large hand grabbed her small ones. She was pulled back to solid ground, where she looked up into the eyes of her savior. Lucy was startled when her brown eyes met the stormy blue ones of Laxus Dreyar.

"T-thank you, Laxus." She stuttered.

He mearly grunted and said, "You should be more careful, princess." She blushed and for a second, both were silent.

"W-well, I have an appointment, sooo... could you please let go of me?" He had just then noticed his hand still entrapped hers and his arm was still around her waist. He blushed and untangled himself from her and looked away, still blushing. "W-well, thank you again, Laxus. I have to go now. Goodbye!" Lucy walked away, waving over her head. He watched her walk away when a thought suddenly hit him. 'What if she goes and gets herself into more trouble? If gramps knew I let that happen, he'd have my head!'

He decided to run after her, and caught up easily. Putting his hand on her shoulder, he asked, "Mind if I escort you?"


	2. a ball?

New chapter! Sorry if there's any mistakes. Please review and give me feed back if you can.

Enjoy!

"Sure, but why?" She asked, knitting her eyebrows together. "If i let you walk away and get hurt, gramps would have my head. Its better if I'm there to keep you from getting in trouble." Laxus stated. Lucy sighed and motioned for him to follow. After five minutes of a somewhat uncomfortable silence,a question came to Lucys mind. "By the way, aren't you supposed to be on your mission?" Everyone in the guild knew that Laxus had gone on an SS class mission, and wasn't expected back for at least a month, though it had only been a week. "It was much easier than expected, so I came back." He said whilst scratching the back of his head. The two settled back into the silence,it being a little less uncomfortable now. Finally, they reached their destination, a small boutique called 'Stiches'. A cheerful bell tinkled as the pair walked in. "Lu-chan!" A cheerful voice called. Lucy was suddenly attacked by a flurry of blue. It was Levy Macgarden, or at least thats what Laxus thought. She pulled Lucy over to a different part of the store, weaving through other customers and racks of beautiful dresses, over to a redhead drinking tea. Erza Scarlet. Laxus wrinkled his nose in disgust at his fellow S class wizard. "Laxus? Why are you here?" She questioned. "Maybe he and Lu-chan are dating!" Levy exclaimed. "Is that how it is? I congratulate you." Erza said quite awkwardly, turning red. "Guys, don't joke like that. Anyway, hes here cause he thought I would get in trouble,which would not have happened." She said, directing that last part towards Laxus. "Are you kidding me? If I hadn't been walking by, you would have died." Laxus said rather haughtily. The two would have continued fighting, had it not been for Erza inturrupting. "Anyway, Laxus, why are you not on your mission?" "Ah, it way much easier than expected, so I'm back early." He explained. "Yes, well, we need to get our dresses fitted for the ball tonight, so we'll be seeing you later."Lucy said, while pushing him towards the door. "Ball?" He questioned her, but she had already gone back inside the shop. He shook it off, and headed towards the guild. As he got closer though, he could already tell something was wrong.


	3. you're such a softie, Laxus

Hello! I tried to make this chapter longer, don't know how i did... anyway, thanks to my 2 reviewers!

The guildhall, usually standing proud and regal, was decorated to the max in all shades of black, white, and red. As he continued inside, a large banner hung from the balcony that said 'Night of dancing fairys'. Red and white streamers decorated the banisters of the grand staircases , and even more were being hung at different places around the guild. Members were running left and right, making punch, decorating or just running around. In the middle of the flurry stood Mirajane Strauss, clad with a clipboard and pen. She was giving out orders to guild members, and occasionally turning into her Satan soul mode if they needed motivation . Laxus walked towards he location, dodging flying decorations and other things. As he approached her, her mouth widened into a grin . "Oh, Laxus! Could you please help me with something?" She said while clasping her hands together in a pleading motion. "No." He said bluntly. "Pleeeeaaasssseee?" She tried once more. "No." He wandered over to the bar, where he made himself a drink . Sitting down at a stool, he slung his favorite coat onto the surface of the bar. "Oh, Laxus..." He sighed and turned to her , expecting more pleading. What he wasn't expecting, however , was for Mira to be standing there with a photo. A photo of him and a girl. Upon closer inspection, you could see the girl was Lucy, and the position they were in was the same as that morning, when he had saved her. At the angle the picture was taken, it looked as if the two were engaged in a kiss. Laxus became very red, and quickly defended himself. "No, it's not what it looks like. She was falling towards the water, so I grabbed her. We weren't doing anything."he said, waving his hands in the air, so as to clear him of any wrong doings. "Now could you help me? If not, I may just accidentally drop this in the middle of the guildhall ..." she didn't even need to finish. Laxus was already bowing down in front of her, begging for anything but that. She giggled, and gave him a job. Gray had earlier made an ice sculpture of the Fairy tail insignia, but before he could carry it inside, he had been attacked by Juvia, who claimed she saw him hugging Cana. All he had to do was carry the sculpture inside. Easy,right? But the thing weighed a ton. Wakaba and Macao had already tried to lift it, and were laying in an exhausted heap to the side. Laxus struggled to lift the damn thing, all the while cursing he finally got it in there, however, Mira had him move it ten times, trying to see which place it would best fit in. When it was finally in position (which was the place he had originally set it down at, a few paces from the guild doors), it was 5:00 and Laxus was exhausted. He went inside to get another drink and plopped down into a chair. His thoughts wandered to the picture of him and Lucy. 'It really did look like we were kissing. Well, i guess that wouldn't be too bad... no, no I shouldn't be thinking like that.' Yet his mind still wondered, what would it be like to kiss the blonde? The chiming of the guilds clock inturupted his thoughts. He was quickly shaken out of his drunken stupor when he saw what time it was . It was 6:00 already?! Earlier, Mira had mentioned that the ball starts at 7 sharp. She had also added something else . Lucy was wearing a red dress to the event, and he should dress to match. When she had said this, he had blushed and denied that he felt anything for 'that blonde bimbo ' (though now he had regretted calling Lucy that). So, he sloshed down the rest of his drink, grabbed his coat, and headed out the guild doors. Walking towards the center of magnolia, he found a small store that had a selection of very fine tuxedos and dress shirts. Unfortunetly, all were very expensive. Well, If he was going to a fancy ball, then he might as well look like a million jewels. Laxus purchased a black tuxedo and a red, silk dress shirt with a matching red tie. On his way to his appartment, he passed the florist. Dozens of red roses were displayed outside, and in a moment he thought, 'should I get one of these for Lucy?' Yet he had already picked one out and purchased it. He continued on his way, shaking his head in disbelief. Since when was he this soft? He entered his house to get ready.

Muahahahahahaha! Cliffhanger! No, but seriously,I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow. Review!


	4. why didn't you tell me!

hey guys, sorry this is so late. Unfortunetly, things are pretty hectic in mynot so perfect life, so this is all I can do right now. I swear I'll update tomorrow.

* * *

7'o clock

Laxus was ready. He had his tuxedo on, and if he said so himself, he looked pretty damn good. Grabbing the keys to his appartment and the rose, he headed towards the guild. Practically skipping, he wondered how he would ask her to dance. 'Yo, Lucy, you wanna dance? No, no. Oi, blondie, lets dance. Ah, nevermind.' He rubbed his temples with his hand. 2 minutes more, and he was in front of the guild. He could hear music coming from inside, and large spotlights were set up in front, lighting up the night sky. Opening the guild doors, he saw that the interior looked even better than it had that afternoon, if that was possible. Then he paid attention to the members, and saw something interesting. Everyone was wearing a mask. He started to sweat. He didn't have a mask! And if everyone was wearing a mask, how could he find Lucy? Dodging though the dancing couples, he made his way to the bar. Behind the counter was Mirajane, or so he assumed, for the figure wore a mask also. " Mira," he hissed. "Whats the deal with the masks? You didn't tell me anything about this." She tilted her head to the side, puzzled. " Laxus, its a masquerade ball. Its kinda implied in the name." She giggled as his face paled. "...crap... I've kinda had other things on my mind..." he said. She giggled again. "Like Lucy?" He shot her a glare. "Anyway, can you help me out?" "You're very lucky, Laxus." She said while rummaging under the counter. " I thought this would happen, so I bought some extras." She said, producing a black and gold eye mask for Laxus. He nodded gratefully and fitted it onto his head. One problem down, on to go. Laxus remembered Mira saying Lucy was wearing red, so he looked for that in the sea of mages. Unfortunately, others had the same idea. He sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. So, he started his search, looking for any sign of her figure or her golden blonde hair. Finally, after four long and torturing mnutes, he spotted her. Her golden locks were cascading freely down her back, while a red dress hung on her curvaceous frame perfectly. His eyes widened and her heart rate quickened. She was perfect.


	5. baka Laxus

He approached the young lady and tapped lightly on her shoulder. Lucy turned and gasped. Standing in front of her was Laxus, and he looked very good in his mask and tuxedo. He shuffled his feet nervously, turning his head so their eyes did not meet. "Here." He said, shoving the rose not so gently towards her. Lucy was flabergasted. Laxus was blushing like crazy, while presenting a rose to her. She smiled ear to ear, and shyly accepted the flower.

"Thank you, Laxus. This is beautiful." She said warmly, blushing.

"Y-yeah, well, do you wanna dance?" Laxus stuttered.

"I would love to." He took he hand and led her to the dance floor, where other couples were dancing gracefully. Juvia had somehow convinced Gray to dance with her, and Lisanna was with Natsu, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there. Laxus put his left hand on her waist and the other clasped one of her dainty hands. She placed her free hand on his broad shoulder. They started to move back and forth in time with the music, Lucy moving her hips and Laxus stepping like a robot. Although it was awkward, it was enjoyable for both parties. They engaged in small talk every now and then, but for the most part the two stayed quiet, looking into each others eyes.

"Laxus, do you like me?" Lucy decided to come right out with question that had been burning at the back of head for a while. His eyes widened and he blushed fiercely.

"W-what? No! No way! Why would you say that? Thats crazy talk, Lucy." She lowered her head.

"Oh,well, thank you for telling me your true feelings, Laxus. Excuse me, I have something I have to do. Goodbye." She said, pushing him away from her. She ran through a sea of red ,white , and black, dodging party goers left and right. Her bangs covered her eyes, so people would not see the tears forming in her honey brown eyes. Once she was safely out the guild doors, she ran. She ran with all of her bent up aggression and anger towards the older mage. Finally, the sadness settled in and her energy depleated almost immediately. She leaned on the bridge she was in front of and had a fleeting thought to jump off. This thought was quickly dismissed,as the teen had no intent to kill herself for a guy.

She leaned her head in her hands, silently crying.'I can't believe I fell for that idiot.' She thought to herself, whilst looking at the water spread out below her. It was flowing gently, reflecting the full moon off of its inky black surface. She closed her eyes for a second, but when she reopened them, the river reflected not only her face, but Laxus' face also. She jumped from where she was standing, startled.

"Lucy... I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean it to come out that way. I really, truly do like you." His stormy blue eyes twinkled as he said this, moving towards the younger blonde mage. He took her her soft, dainty hands into his rough, calloused ones. She dragged her eyes from where their hands were connected to the slayers face, as if no fully believing it. Of course, he couldn't blame her, he himself had denied it in a moment of pure stupidity.

"L-laxus, I... I don't know what to say." She stuttered. He took her face into his hands, stroking her cheek with his thumb. Unbeknownst to the two, their faces were slowing drifting closer.

"Don't say anything. Not yet, anyway. Just let me show you I'm sincere." He guided her lips towards his, and they connected. Their lips melted against each other. He licked her lower lip, asking for permission. She complied, rather hesitantly, and their tongues fought for domenance. Laxus won, but soon they had to break apart for air. Both were panting heavily, and Laxus had a thin sheet of sweat on his forehead. Bystanders would later say that they saw a large bolt of lightning from their windows, though no one was ever sure what it was.

The spark, caused by Laxus, of course, was due to the thing that Lucy said after their passionate kiss. "I-wow. Just... wow. You... are a good kisser. Wow." She seemed to be unable to form full sentences, though she got one out.

"Laxus, I like you, too!" Her face turned beet red while saying this, and she looked up into his eyes to see his reaction. When she found his face void of emotion, however, she became worried.

"L-laxus? Are you alrig-" she was not able to finish, for she was quickly engulfed in a bear hug from the slayer, who was overjoyed. Her put his chin on the top of her head, resting it there. She was pinned against his chest, and she noted he smelled like earth and cologne, which was somehow comforting to her.

"Hey, Lucy." He said, not moving his position. A muffled 'yes?' came from the younger mage, which encouraged the man to continue.

"Would you, maybe, wanna go out with me?" A muffled sound resembling a gasp came from his chest. He pushed her back to arms length, holding her around the waist.

She smiled gracefully and replied, "I would love that, Laxus."

Woo! Done! Sorry this is so late, I had a swim meet this weekend, and it was LONG. I already have another story idea written down somewhere, so I'll be uploading that soon. Thanks for reading!


End file.
